forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Efficiency
Efficiency This page was created to help you maximize your production of coins and supplies. Space is a HUGE issue. To save money on needless upgrades, check out the two sections: Supplies & Coins Please add to this page if you see something where your edits can give players a better experience. Space Follow this guide to see what you can do to avoid wasting space ' ' Supplies A good way to use this table is to sort it by what you need. Depending on what you are currently working on, you can sort it several ways: *If you have a small area, sort by size efficiency. *If you have a small population, sort by population efficiency. The overall score should be the target, but sometimes that just won't fit your city layout or available population. The formulas are as follows: *'Size Efficiency (SE)' = Production / Size *'Population Efficiency (PE)' = Production / Population *'Total Efficiency Score (TES)' = SE + PE *'Increase' = (TESx - TES(x-1)) / TES(x-1) **TESx = TES of chosen building **TES(x-1) = TES of previous building in list Efficiency Table Coins Let's say you want to replace your Roof Tiled Houses with Cottages. If you take a look at the table, you will see that you gain people, but you lose overall revenue per person gained. So if you have enough population, you can keep the Roof Tiled Houses and earn more money. If you spend whole straight hours playing the game and can click collect every 15 minutes, staying with Roof Tile Houses is probably the best option for you. If you play the game only about once a day, 4-hour production houses might be better for you. Or perhaps you just need more people to advance your town, then just upgrade to bigger houses. Efficiency Table *''Premium building, requires diamonds.'' Note: This table was made by copying and pasting the table from the Residential Building Category, and filtering out the unnecessary info. Happiness Shortly said, don't buy any small decorations, bigger things usually provide MORE happines over the same area. Note: Possible improvements here might be copying the decoration tables over here, or linking the incredibly good work from this page: Happiness, which has tables in each of the 3 links on the page. Critiqueing a setup Looking at the following picture, we can note several things: #First thing: lots of dead space. Fill it with huts, make every square of space make you money, supplies, or goods! #Notice that one Triumphal Arch and the 4 Tavern. For the same space as the 4 Tavern you could have 6 arches. 6x190=1140 > 4x280 =1120. #There are both Chalets and Cottages, perhaps the owner is hurting for happiness and that's why the chalets are still there, but you gain 80 coins per 4h in a Chalet, whilst a cottage gives you 110 coins. #Notice the statues at the end of each road? Those provide double the amount of happiness as road and still allow the road to reach the buildings in question. That's smart thinking! Now you've learned how to maximize your use of space and use of population, with which you can net the greatest overall production.